


Enough is Enough

by shipping_galore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Eileen Prince a respect pureblood witch’s life was not the fairy-tale life she dreamed of and not the life her Parents want for her instead of Marrying powerful pure-blood wizard she married a muggle and her life became anything but a fairy-tale for the past 9 years her husband Tobias abused her and their 9-year-old son Severus both verbally and physically





	1. the life of a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> SG: hey guys I originally wrote this story in 2011 when I was in a peeved off mood but now after all this time and a pervious re write back in 2013 I want to re write it again the original title came from a song called how come how long by baby face but I changed it to Enough is Enough When it was a one shot. But have since then decided to put this as a chapter story and will put the title Enough is Enough as the main title of this story I know nothing of the ah police force in England I have done a bit of re search. Now correct me if I’m wrong but the police force over there is called Scotland yard I’ve been trying to under stand the laws and what not but its all confusing so I’m just going to be making stuff up so I apologies. Also, this is my first Eileen center fic story now I know Eileen’s a witch she could defend herself and her son but according to Severus bio it says his father was neglectful and possibly even violent so I’m kind of going for the violent persona on this story to the point of him hating magic so much that Eileen would get abused for using magic  
> *****************************************************************************timeline  
> Ellen Graduated June 30 1947  
> Eileen met Tobias 2 weeks after she graduated July 14th, 1947 and they began dating  
> Eileen Married Tobias a year on the same day as when they met July 14th, 1948  
> Eileen tell the truth to Tobias about her being a which on May 30 1959 10 years after they had married and reveals that she is also 6 weeks pregnant

Started it on 27th/3/18

 **Title:** the life of a Prince

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Eileen/Tobias

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Warnings** **:** abuse child abuse AU

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Tobias Snape is a monster and abused his wife and child for the small thing of forgetting the utensils for their breakfast and takes it out on Eileen and 9-year-old Severus who tried protecting his mother

* * *

 Today was a beautiful day, the sky was blue no clouds in sight, children ran around laughing and playing “preteens riding their bikes up and down the street or just hanging out, however the peaceful morning was broken by a loud crash coming from the gloomy looking house up the street.

“The Snape’s are at it again” said a teen boy.

“I don’t understand why someone doesn’t go over there to find out what is wrong I mean this has been going on for 9 years why hasn’t anyone done something?” asked a timider girl.

* * *

Inside the Snape house, Tobias Snape a lanky but strong short tempered greasy haired hooked nose man, had just turn over the breakfast table which was the noise the teens heard.

“Woman can’t you do anything right! Yelled Tobias.

“Leave mum alone dad” said their 9-year-old son Severus.

Tobias whirled on his son the boy looked like his father, but his black hair was more silk like then greasy and he had the same hooked nose and always wore clothes that were TO big for.

“Shut your mouth freak I was not talking to you!” Tobias shouts.

Before backhanding his son making the poor boy cry out in pain and fall to the floor

“SEVERUS” Eileen cries out in alarm.

Before hurrying over to her fallen child.

Looking up at her poor excuse for a husband Eileen glared daggers at him.

“Leave him be Tobias” said Eileen.

"Don’t you give me that look woman? That freak of yours has been sticking his noise in to my business too many times he need to learn his place” Tobias spat.

“Pry tell Toby what place is, that?” asked Eileen.

Who was still knelt on the floor clutching her injured child to her chest   

Eileen cried out as Tobias kicked her in the stomach.

“Mum” Severus cried.

Crawling over to her and laying over her trying to protect his mother from his father’s blows.

“Children are NEVER to be SEEN or HEARD!” yelled Tobias

Severus cried out as his father began beating him, hearing her only child cry out in pain A surge of magic burst out of Eileen sending her husband flying he didn’t get knocked out but he hit the ground under the window which knocked the wind out of him.

“Sev….Go. Go up. Upstairs” Eileen wheezed.

Her ribs felt bruised and maybe even cracked as it was hard for her to breath or even talk.

 _Merlin it hurts to breath_ Elieen thought

While dragging her battered body over to the carnage that was once their breakfast, this all happened because she forgot to lay the cutlery, unknown to Eileen Tobias stormed over to his wife and slapped her hard across the face.

Making Eileen’s head whiplash to the opposite side of where he slapped her she held the side of her now red and burning face cheek look up at her husband

 _How did I let it get this far why did I not leave_ Eileen thought?

As her husband stood over over her

Tears ran down her cheek as she thought of the 9 waisted years and regretting not leaving as soon as saw the change in him which Happened 10 years after they married when she told him the truth about what she was and what their unborn child would be as she was 6 weeks pregnant.

She winced as the left tear ran down her red and swollen cheek.

 “MUM” Severus yelled.

Picking himself up so he was standing on his own two feet although he was in pain from the beating he took moments ago and stood between his mother and father.

“Get out of my way boy” said Tobias.

“NO” Severus yelled.

Spreading his arms wide open shielding his mother.

 “Fine” said Tobias.

Severus let out a shout of pain as Tobias punched his son in the face breaking his nose then pushed him to the ground, blood poured from Severus nose.

“Severus” Eileen breathed.

Her ribs were still killing her she grits her teeth against the pain in her ribs as she pulled herself up and went to inspect her injured son.

“Here let me look?” Eileen gently asked.

Severus was hiding his nose behind his hand

Severus gently pulled his hands away, Eileen gave him a sad smile as Severus reach up and gently touched the side of his mother’s face where his father stuck her a moment ago. The two had forgotten about Tobias who was standing a foot away with his arms crossed with an angry look on his face.  He looked away for a moment and that is when Eileen took her chance she pulled out her wand and pointing her wand at her son's nose.

“Episkey”  

Severus grimaced when he felt the bones mend, yet she was not too quick to put it back in her pocket, and Tobias saw he then saw his son’s healed nose and knew what happened and flew into a rage.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALREADY WOMAN NOT TO DO ANYTHING MAGIC RELATED IN THIS HOUSE yelled Tobias,

Eileen spun around eyes showing fear.

Shoot I had hoped he didn’t see that thought Eileen.

Pulling Severus behind her.

However, she was not quick to shield her middle, and she doubled over as Tobias, punched her in the stomach

“Mum!” Severus cried.

Eileen fell to her knees holding her middle and coughing

He tried to step forward to protect her once more, but Eileen pulled on the sleeve of his jacket trying to pull him behind her.

“Go Severus…. upstairs go; I'll…. be fine go” Eileen coughed and wheezed.

 Seconds later she was once again struck by her husband. Severus shook his head glaring at his father, Tobias turned sharply to him.

“Do you want another broken bone in your body!” he growled.

“GO” Eileen pleaded.   

 Tears weld up in Severus’s eyes before turning and running upstairs. 

Their son wasn’t even out of earshot when he heard his mother cry out.

 _Dad hit her again_ thought Severus, sadly.

He never understood why his mother a powerful beautiful witch, would allow herself to be abused least of all by a muggle.

Eileen lay on the floor cradling her injured wrist, which broke when she tried to break her fall, her face ached from where Tobias hit her once more, Tobias grabbed Eileen wand that had fallen from her hand and snapped it in two. Upstairs Severus heard a snap.

Mum’s wand he snapped it thought Severus.

Eileen tried getting up using only her good hand and was about to run upstairs to check on Severus but was yanked up by the arm jarring her injured wrist which made Eileen cry out in pain.

“Where do you think you’re going!!!?” Tobias shouted.

 He spun her around and pushes her to the floor.

“Clean this up and a no getting that freak son of yours to use his magic to help, it had BETTER be clean by the time I return or there will be hell to pay” Tobias threatens.

Severus heard what his farther said.

 _By the time you get back we will be long gone_ , he thought.

The muggle walked out slamming the door so hard it shook the house. As soon as he was gone Severus bolts down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

“Mum” said Severus as he rushed over to her.

Eileen pushes herself up into a sitting position with her good arm then used wand-less magic to heal her broken bones. Once healed Eileen sighed as she could breathe easily now that her ribs were mended and began cleaning up the mess her husband made.

“Here let me help you” said Severus.

“No baby I have it” said Eileen.

Severus then spotted his mother’s wand,

“I heard it snap, so what are you going to do now, I remember you telling me that if a witch or wizard had their wand broken or something happed it was like losing a limb” said Severus.

“I’ll think of something,” said Eileen.

She continued to clean up the mess until it was all cleared away, then stood up, and faced her son.

“But I want you to do me a favour" said Eileen.

“What mum?” asked Severus.

“Go and stay with Lily” said Eileen.

“No, I’m not leaving you here at the mercy of that monster" said Severus.

“Darling I'll be fine I’ll follow shortly now go before your father comes back” said Eileen.

Severus stood up with a backwards glance at his mother before leaving,

RCS if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 27th/3/18  


	2. Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is all i have i have no more to add

Started it on 27th /3/18

 **Title:** Sanctuary

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Eileen/Tobias

 **Genre:** hurt/comfort

 **Warnings** **:** AU Swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry potter

 **Intro:** Severus heads to his best friend Lily Even’s house on his mother’s orders once there he breaks down and reveals what happened to Sue and Andy Lily’s Parents

* * *

Severus made his way out of the house and over to the next street where his best friend lived, Severus knocked on the Evens front door, only to have it opened, by Lily’s mother Sue.

“Severus dear what a nice surprise come on in, said Sue.

“Thank you” Severus mumbled.

Before stepping inside.

It was then Sue noticed Severus wasn’t his cheery self.

“Severus are you ok dear?” asked Sue.

Just those simple words set Severus off and he began crying.

“Oh Severus” said Sue sympathetically, hugging the upset child.

She then guides him into the kitchen and sits him in a chair at the table.

“What happened,” Sue tenderly asked the young wizard.

Severus told the story to his best friend’s mother by the end Sue sat staring at the 9-year-old eyes wide with shock.

“Andy!” she called, her husband.

Andy was a police officer, so she knew he may be able to help

 Andy came jogging down the hall.

“Sue what’s wrong?” he asked.

He then saw Severus.

“Severus son what’s wrong?” asked Andy.

The young wizard then re told the story again.

Andy’s face went from horror to serious.

“How long has this been going on?” asked Andy.

 “For as long as I can remember” replied Severus.

“Where is your mother now?” asked Andy.

“Still at the house she said she would follow soon but I’m afraid that she won’t get out before that monster comes back” said Severus.

“You mean your father?” asked Andy.

Severus nodded.

“I think mum’s finally going to leave at least that what I hope, he hit me, broke my nose,” said Severus.

“Why leave now why not when he first laid a hand on her?” asked Andy.

“I remember when I was 5 I accidently did magic, he went after me, but mum stopped him while I hid in my room, I heard mum, say that she would leave if he ever laid a hand on me, he threatened that the only way she was going to leave was in a body bag.”

“I don’t want mum there when he returns” said Severus helplessly. 

Andy laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile.

“I won’t let any more harm come to you or your mother you both a like family to us I’ll go over and help her,” said Andy

Sue gave Severus a concerned look.

“Severus dear why didn’t you or your mother a least tell us sooner; your mother wouldn’t have to suffer for as long as she did.”

 Severus looked at Sue.

“I don’t know” was his answer.

Andy nodded.

“I’ll bring her here after we gather yours and her belongings then I’ll call Scotland yard on your father, although your mother would have to testify and you as well if it ever went to court” said Andy.

Severus nodded.

Andy nodded, got his police gear and left.

* * *

*****Snape House*****

Tobias came home moments later and walked in, his face went red when he saw, Eileen at the top of the stairs with two suitcases in each hand.

“WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING! Yelled Tobias.

 He walked up the stairs, towards his wife his face red with anger.

“I warned you if you ever laid a hand on MY son I would leave” said Eileen.

“Oh no you don’t I told you the only way your leaving is in a body bag” said Tobias.

He grabbed her wrist trying to pull her off the staircase, they struggle, and that’s how Andy and his men found them.

“Scotland yard” one of the men shouted.

Tobias turned and saw officers with their guns drawn he turned back to Eileen,

“You called Scotland yard! Yelled Tobias.

But before he could lay a hand on Eileen, Andy told an officer.

“Johan get Mrs Snape out of here.”

The officer stepped forward.

“Come with me Mrs Snape,” said Johan.

Eileen was then escorted out of the house.

* * *

After 5 minutes of struggling the officers finally had Tobias in cuffs and was walking him out of the house, Officer Johan Stewart, placed a comforting hand on Eileen’s shoulder as she watches her husband being led out of the house in cuffs.

Tobias meanwhile glared at his wife.

“You’ll pay for this Bitch! He yelled.

Eileen stood and stared unaffected by her husband’s words.

“Get in” said Andy.

He then pushed Tobias’s head down as he was placed in the car, Andy closed the door before walking over to Eileen, and giving her a hug.

“Let’s go see Severus.” Said Andy. 

“I’ll leave you both to it, but we do need a statement from you and your Son, Mrs Snape” said Officer Stewart.

“Yes, of cause” replied Eileen.

“I’ll bring them down to Scotland yard tomorrow at around ten” said Andy.    

Officer Stewart nodded.

Then walked back to the squad car, Andy and Eileen watch them all drive away before turning and walking back to the house with the suitcases in hand.

* * *

*****the Evans house*****

Back at the house Severus sat at the table, with Lily who had been informed by her mother what was happening, and they were both anxiously awaiting the arrival of Eileen. As they heard the front door open, both kids jumped to their feet and ran out as soon as Eileen got through the door she was gently bombarded by two 9-year old’s.

After some time and with Eileen trying to get through the door with two 9-year-old wrapped around her, they heard Sue say.

“Ok you two let Eileen and Andy through,”

Lily and Severus let go and stepped away to allow Eileen and Andy through, Andy walked Eileen into the living room and sat her on the sofa, Sue left to go make cups of tea and coffee and drinks for Lily and Severus. Back in the living room Severus who sat across from his mother looked at her with sad eyes.

“Why did you wait so long? Asked Severus.

“I don’t know maybe just maybe I was hoping he would change” said Eileen.

Severus scoffed.

“That would never happen he was a monster mum, no man in their right mind would hit a woman let alone their own child” said Severus with disgust.

Eileen sighed.

“Severus my darling I thought the longer I stayed the more I could help change him into the man I married your father wasn’t always like this he was kind and caring man it’s just…... She trailed off.

“Sev” Lily said.

 Gently taking his hand a giving it a squeeze.

Severus glanced at his best friend then sighed.

“I’m sorry mum I don’t mean to be angry at you” says Severus regretfully.

Eileen nodded.

“I know baby come here” she said opening her arms to him.

Severus stood and walked over to his mother sitting next to her. 

Eileen wrapped her arms around him.

“Honey like I said your father was a kind and caring man once when I him but after 10 years of marriage and recently  learning I was 6 weeks pregnant with you I finally told him about what I was and my family, I think he was afraid sweetie of me and what I could do to him and over the years that fear turned to anger especially when he lost his job and started drinking” Eileen explained.

“So, what he hit you and me to protect himself, that’s just bollocks” said Severus.

“Severus darling, I love your father,” said Eileen.

Severus eyes widened in shock.

“WHAT even after everything he did to you and me you still love that jerk!” Severus exclaimed. 

“Severus honey do not be so hard on your mother we can’t help who we love even if the one we love hurts us” said Sue.

 As she entered the room carrying a tray with their drinks.

Severus sighed.

“I know sorry mother I love you” said Severus.

While hugging his mother.

“I love you to baby” said Eileen.

 As she returned the hug.

Sue sat in one of the armchairs and they all grabbed their cups and drinks.

 “So, mother what happens now I mean with us I don’t want to go back to the house” said Severus.

 “We won’t we can move into my family home as I’m the only living relative left I own Prince Manor,” said Eileen.

Before taking a sip of her drink and let it slide down her throat.

“Hmm just what I needed thanks Sue” said Eileen before taking another sip. 

“Prince Manor where’s that?” asked Severus.

“Prince Manor is in Holkham, Norfolk” replied Eileen.

Severus’s face fell.

"You mean I won’t get to see Lily anymore”

Eileen smiled.

Of course, you will once everything is settled I’ll set up a floo network for here and Prince Manor.”

Eileen looked at Lily.

“You are welcome anytime my dear”  

Lily smiled and took a drink from her cup.

“Thank you, Mrs Snape.”

Eileen held up a hand.

“Please Lily call me Eileen or Ms Prince.”

The young girl nodded.

“Lily honey why don’t you take Severus for a walk while your mother and I talk with Eileen” said Andy.

 Lily nodded.

 “OK dad come Sev lets go visit the lake.”

 Severus stood up but looked at his mother.

 “Mum.”

Eileen smiled.

“Go baby I’ll be right here when you get back.”

She then leans up and kissed his forehead. Lily takes Severus’s hand and the pair walked out the front door to go play.

As soon as she heard the door close Eileen broke down.

“Severus is right his father is a monster…. I SHOULD have left sooner…. I just didn’t know how I was afraid” Eileen sobbed into her tea.

Sue set her cup down got up and walk over to Eileen. She sat next to the witch and placed her arm around her.

“All these years I wasted, Severus could have grown up a happy child” Eileen sobbed.

“SHH, it alright now you took the first step now everything from here on out can only get better for the both of you” said Sandra.

“Sandra’s right Eileen YOU survived 9 years of abuse and got out, in my line of work I’ve known victims who haven’t made it   you and Severus survived now you can build a new happier live for the both of you I can even get counselling for you both if you like?” asked Andy

Who come and sat on the other side of the witch.

Eileen pulled away and whipped her eyes then covered her face and used some wand-less Magic for when she pulled her hands away her face looks like she had not been crying.

Sue smiled.

“Think of this as not an only new lease on life but a knew you”         

Eileen smiled.

“Your right for the first time in 9 years I can be my true self the powerful witch I buried 9 years ago will be back that is a Promise I make to myself and Severus” said Eileen.

Andy and Sue smiled.

The end

RCS (Read comment Sub)

* * *

 

 Finished it on 27th/3/18


End file.
